


WHAT IF

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027





	WHAT IF

So to day I had a random I deal. WHat if jermey hadn’t been in. Love with Brooke at first and was trying to get close to her but just like in do you wanna hang chloe goes and tries to bang him and Brooke sees (and she’s had a crush on him too) so he wound up getting a squip because he needed advice (and Chloe just had a weird thing for Jeremy) and so it’s a loved tirangle between the tow but then Christine likes Jeremy and Jake likes Christine so there’s also that Andy rich liked Michael but Michael likes jermey And everyone secretly liked Jeremy (even rich to an extent) but jermey is oblivious about it all and just wants to survive highschool (and even the squip likes him) (and all the people in the mall) (And Jenna)


End file.
